


mitch eyeliner indulgence

by paaxanthus



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender non-conformity, Implied/Referenced Internalized Transphobia (Past), M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaxanthus/pseuds/paaxanthus
Summary: Mitch decides to give makeup another shot on a whim.
Relationships: Mitchell Shephard/Nick/Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	mitch eyeliner indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FourEyedMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/gifts).



It had been an afterthought. He had forgotten about pocketing the eyeliner pencil on the latest supply run until they were long since back on the boat. Had realized it was there when he was changing into something a little less uncomfortable.

He didn’t know what had compelled him to take it. He hadn’t done anything with makeup in years, since he was a young teen trying desperately to suppress every aspect of himself just to fit in. To avoid ridicule. To just… make his way through life as unnoticed as possible. 

These days, his struggle for self-acceptance had other sources. He glared into the mirror at the eyepatch and the messy mass of scar tissue surrounding it. 

He… had never been particularly good at it before. The period of performing hyperfemininity hadn’t lasted long enough for him to develop a practiced hand, and even before the neurological issues that came with his injuries, his hands had been shaky. He wasn’t surprised it hadn’t turned out well. Just frustrated. 

Kicking at the door was a bad idea. The string of curses alerted Nick and Adam to his location, and it wasn’t long before the door was wide open.

After a few moments of their insistence that everything would be okay, he settled. Explained that he thought it might be nice, but was frustrated when it turned out messy. Accepted their offer of help.

Nick wet a washcloth in the sink, pressing the damp fabric to his eye. Wiping away the smudgy black lines. Mitch leaned into the contact. Nick’s touch was gentle, and the cool moisture of the washcloth was soothing. With the initial attempt removed, Nick set aside the washcloth. Mitch dried the area with the corner of the ratty t-shirt.

Sitting him down, Adam picked up the eyeliner pen. His gaze was intense, staring at Mitch as he applied the eyeliner. There was a careful, intent precision in its application, as if a single wrong stroke would be the end of the world. Mitch complied to the muttered commands, prompts to look a certain way, or to close his eye. Resisted, for the moment, the urge to kiss them.

Finally, seemingly satisfied, Adam stepped back. 

“Well, Nick, how’s he look? Handsome, right?” Adam gently tilted Mitch’s head, giving a better angle.  
“Handsome,” Nick echoed, looking over Adam’s handiwork, “as always.”

They stepped aside, letting Mitch look into the mirror. He smiled. Seeing Mitch smile had been a rare sight at first, but as time progressed, they had seen it more often. The increasing frequency didn’t make it any less special.

“Thanks,” Mitch spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> gender non-conformity is epic and cool: a psa by your local transmasc enby  
> mars needed motivation to Get Shit Done. so this exists


End file.
